1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bathtub fixtures, and specifically to an extendable bathtub spout.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Hand-held extendable water faucets or spouts are known in the prior art for sinks and even spas. See generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,822,811; 5,758,690; 5,073,991; and 5,093,942. Such prior art devices are relatively expensive and complex compared to conventional faucets. The spout normally rests in a base and can be pulled from the base when the user wishes to divert the flow of water beyond the range of a typical fixed faucet.
There is a need to develop an extendable spout for bathtubs. Such a device can adapt to a plumbing configuration that contains both a spout and a showerhead using a diverter well known in the prior art. Further, such a device would be very useful for applications where a sink (even with an extendable faucet) or an extendable showerhead are inadequate. For example, an extendable bathtub spout could assist in the bathing of children or large pets. Further, disabled bathers could benefit from such a device. Such a device could also simplify installations where the spout can be extended and attached at showerhead level, eliminating the need to install a separate showerhead. Unfortunately, an extendable bathtub spout is unknown in the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an extensible and retractable bathtub spout.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bathtub spout having a stationary base with a hollow bore, a pull-out spout unit that can reciprocally connect to the stationary base, a length of flexible hose connected to the pressurized water supply slidably passing through the hollow bore of the stationary base and an outer end attaching to a pull-out spout unit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an extensible and retractable bathtub spout having a diverter valve and diverter controller within the pull-out spout unit, whereby the pressurized water supply can be diverted to an optional showerhead whether the pull-out spout unit is in the extended or retracted position.
It is a further object of the present invention to allow various means to releasably attach the stationary base and the pull-out spout unit such as a flexible tab mechanism or a threaded mount.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means to prevent over-extension of the flexible hose.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an extensible and retractable bathtub spout with a backflow preventer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an extensible and retractable bathtub spout adapted to extend and remount at showerhead level thereby eliminating the need to provide a separate showerhead installation.